


Не один

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dreamsharing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: Дональд ожидает казни в тюрьме Властелина Тьмы, и Корина приходит ему на помощь.
Relationships: Дональд/Корина





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена между 7 и 8 книгами декалогии: пока Дональд заперт в царстве Пакира под землей, Корина, обращенная Элли и Лангой в мышь, вынуждена прятаться в Голубой стране.

Допрос продолжался часами, пока Дональд, повисая на связанных за спиной руках, не падал от боли в спасительную темноту. Он приходил в себя от ведра ледяной воды, и все начиналось снова. 

Когда темноту сменил мягкий свет, в первую секунду он решил, что наконец умер. Потом понял, что это неважно. Мертв или нет, но он был свободен, даже следы от веревок исчезли — не доверяя глазам, Дональд потер запястья. Одежда была чистой и целой. Он ощущал себя здоровым и отдохнувшим, раны исчезли, будто бы их никогда не было. 

Он мог поклясться, что стоит в своей спальне в башне Торна, но из окна был виден фиолетовый силуэт ночной Басты. 

— Я услышала твой крик и подумала, что на этот раз ты не откажешься от помощи. 

Дональд глубоко вздохнул и обернулся. 

Корина лежала на заправленной постели и, прищурившись, смотрела на огонь. Свет от камина окрасил ее волосы в темную бронзу, на груди блеснула красным крупная подвеска. 

— Где мы? 

Корина пожала плечами:

— Ты в своей камере на острове Горн. Я в Голубой стране и, честно говоря, не в лучшей форме. 

От ее голоса замирало сердце. Они плохо расстались, и Корина явно была на него зла, но когда Дональд вытянулся рядом, она поднялась на локте и легко поцеловала его. Дональд поцеловал ее в ответ и зарылся ладонью в волосы, жадно вдохнув знакомый запах. 

Несколько часов спустя они лежали, обнявшись. Одеяло давно сбилось в изножье кровати, и Корина бездумно разглаживала рукой смятую простыню. 

Она рассказала, что битва в Подземной стране окончилась поражением сил Света, но большей части армии удалось уйти. Она отказалась говорить, почему скрывается сейчас в Голубой стране. "Не волнуйся за меня, ладно?" Дональд не настаивал. 

Произошло что-то плохое, но пока не имело значения, что именно. Достаточно было знать, что Корина в безопасности. 

Он предложил ей найти Элли, и Корина зло скривила губы. 

— В последний раз, когда я ее видела, ей почти удалось меня убить. Не хочу давать ей второй шанс. 

— Элли — добрая волшебница, — тихо сказал Дональд. — Такие, как она, не убивают людей, наоборот, они спасают жизни и помогают оступившимся. Мы натворили дел, но если попросим, она поможет нам обоим. 

— Тогда почему она не спасла тебя, когда была на острове? Дорогой, это сказки, — Корина улыбнулась немного печально. — Не бывает злых или добрых волшебниц, есть просто люди и магия, которой они владеют. Жители края Торна давно это поняли, может, и вы с Элли когда-нибудь поймете. 

Он говорил о другом, но это не стоило новой ссоры. Корина вертела в руках подвеску – рубиновое кольцо на цепочке. 

— Знаешь, как Гингема завоевала Голубую страну? Она подняла руки к небу и вызвала грозу, Жевуны побросали свои шляпы и рухнули перед ней на колени. Гингема правила ими триста лет без единого бунта. Все в стране боялись ее и обожали. Правда, под конец они взволновались, когда Гингема слегка тронулась умом и пожелала уничтожить мир... Долгая история. Об этом Элли тебе не рассказала? 

Дональд отрицательно покачал головой.

— До одного короля в Большом мире дошли слухи, что красавица-графиня, в которую он влюблен, – ведьма. Он тут же решил, что она приворожила его, и попытался сжечь ее в собственном замке. Гингема спаслась и возненавидела человечество. Она поклялась, что сотрет с лица земли не только то королевство, но и все остальные. Не могу ее судить. 

Дональд поцеловал ее плечо. Корина моргнула, фокусируя на нем взгляд, и крепко сжала в ответ его пальцы. 

— О чем мы говорили?

— О магии. 

Корина положила голову ему на грудь. 

— Ты видел океан?

— Нет.

— Увидишь. Магия похожа на океан. Абсолютная сила и абсолютная свобода. Ты не поймешь по-настоящему, пока сам ей не овладеешь. 

Дональд не стал возражать. Если он переживет эту ночь и выберется с острова Горн, то сможет стать рыцарем или даже королем, как хотел в детстве, но только не волшебником. Та его часть, что мечтала об этом, погибла у Красного озера. 

За окном разгорались и гасли праздничные огни. Шипение, хлопок — и яркие вспышки в небе одна за другой рассыпались тысячами звезд. Вдалеке сверкали зеленым шпили башен. Басту сменил Изумрудный город. 

— Мы могли быть уже там, — заметила Корина, и Дональд понимающе усмехнулся:

— Жалеешь, что потратила столько времени, разыскивая меня под землей? 

— Конечно нет. Только о том, что не убедила тебя сбежать со мной. 

— Я сам не захотел. — Он коснулся губами того места на ее шее, где под кожей уверенно бился пульс, и лизнул, ощутив на языке солоноватый привкус. 

Корина резко вздохнула. 

— А теперь уже поздно. Слушай. Я не вытащу тебя из камеры прямо сейчас... Не знаю, сумею ли вообще, но кое-что сделать могу. 

Она беззвучно проговорила слова заклинания и свободной рукой обвела комнату. 

— Я уйду, а ты заснешь здесь и будешь спать очень долго. Никакие стражники не помешают. К счастью, ты все еще Черный рыцарь и нужен Пакиру, им запрещено тебя убивать. Даже если твое тело будут рвать на части, ты ничего не почувствуешь, а когда очнешься, будешь совершенно здоров. 

— Не уходи, — шепнул Дональд. 

— Мне пора.

Казалось, едва Корина выпустит его пальцы, она сразу исчезнет, и все вокруг рассыпется пылью. Ничего не произошло. Дональд попытался встать, но голова вдруг закружилась, и он привалился к спинке кровати. Корина села за столик перед зеркалом и взяла серебристый цилиндр губной помады. 

— Алая страсть. — Корина подмигнула отражению в зеркале. — Считаешь, мне идет? 

Она тянула время, и Дональд, глядя на нее, улыбался. Однажды Корина забавы ради намазала ему губы этой штукой, а потом долго сцеловывала все так, что щеки и рты у них обоих оказались перепачканы красным. 

Он старался не думать о том, что если поддастся и сомкнет потяжелевшие веки, то может больше ее не увидеть. В прошлый раз это было легко: он провел в подземелье всего две недели и еще надеялся на быструю казнь. Корина предлагала выход — но что она знала об одержимости, из-за которой он чуть не погубил страну Торна, и о всепоглощающей ненависти к себе, которая нахлынула после, уже в камере? Корина желала вместе бороться за власть. Дональд мечтал все исправить или хотя бы умереть, не творя зла. 

Он искренне верил в это, пока Пакир и его слуги не взялись за него всерьез. 

— Дорогой, не нужно бояться, — Корина коснулась его щеки. — Я не позволю отнять тебя у меня. Теперь все будет иначе. Мы ошибались прежде, но обещаю: на этот раз мы победим.


End file.
